A traffic control apparatus configured to control whether or not to grant a permission of traffic by face recognition takes an image of the face of a user by a camera, and performs face recognition by detection of a face area from the image.
In order to enhance the face recognition, there is provided a traffic control apparatus configured to display information that gives instructions to a user which position the face of the user should be in and which posture the user should take to ensure identification of the face of the user on a display.
However, in the traffic control apparatus described above, the user cannot know how his or her face is being shot unless there is a display. Therefore, there is a problem that face identification is difficult if the shot image of the user's face is out of alignment from the center of the image, or the face in the image is too small.
Therefore, it is an object of the embodiments to provide a traffic control apparatus configured to prompt a user to put his or her face in a state suitable for face recognition, a method thereof, and a program therefor.